


Talk To Me

by doctor_bitchcraftt, Missalyssasecret



Series: Not Casual At All [24]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Communication, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_bitchcraftt/pseuds/doctor_bitchcraftt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missalyssasecret/pseuds/Missalyssasecret
Summary: A rainy day, a bed, and realistic healthy communication.  Not smut.
Relationships: Bianca Del Rio/Danny Noriega | Adore Delano
Series: Not Casual At All [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1366789
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> The second part was written four months ago for “Walking Sin, Everything But A Halo“, but the story went in a different direction. Even though it no longer fit there, it reads well as a stand-alone. Fluffy opening by bitchcraftt.

Rain.

A rare rainy day in Los Angeles could have been a gloomy one, but rather than serving as a deterrent, the weather made a great excuse to stay in instead. 

Danny’s flight landed at LAX at 2:30, and less than an hour later Roy opened his front door to find him soaked to the skin and grinning widely. He’d dropped his suitcases off at home in a hurry, and the water dripping off of them barely had time to hit the floor before the front door slammed again behind him. It was a short walk down the street, and despite the pouring rain and travel weariness, he was resolutely cheerful.

”Yanx!”

”Really, queen?” Roy muttered, rolling his eyes for show as he grabbed Danny’s elbow and pulled him across the threshold.

“How’s- hey!”

He frowned at the hand Roy planted firmly in the middle of his chest, preventing his outstretched arms from reeling him in for a hug.

“You’re dripping on my hardwood. Strip.”

Danny’s tongue wiggled between his teeth in response to the double entendre, deliberately misinterpreting even as he started pulling off his clothes.

“Are we gonna do it on the floor?”

Wet fabric clung to his arms as he struggled out of his shirt, getting stuck with it halfway over his head and one arm still in a sleeve.

”Uhhh, help?”

Roy shook his head in mock despair, reaching out to peel it off before tossing it into the kitchen where the floor was tiled. Danny’s shoes were next, then his socks and leggings, until he was left standing in a pair of plain grey briefs. 

“Now?”

Chuckling, Roy opened his arms, ignoring the way Danny’s hair dripped onto his shoulder. He leaned back long enough to share a brief kiss before Danny tugged him back in, burying a cold, wet nose in Roy’s neck.

”Welcome home, bitch.”

”Mmmhmmm.”

”C’mon,” he stepped away reluctantly, giving Danny a gentle shove towards the hall, “shower.”

While Danny thawed out, he busied himself moving the sopping wet clothes into the laundry room and tossing them into the washing machine with his own laundry. The shower was still running when he returned, and he dug through the dresser, setting out a clean pair of boxers (Danny’s ass was too big to fit into his briefs) along with a tshirt and sweatpants. Chances were that Danny would expect to be cuddled naked, but it never hurt to be prepared. Shaking his head in fond exasperation, he shed his own jeans and slipped between the sheets in shirt and underwear, propped up on the pillows as he heard the water shut off. 

Danny emerged in a cloud of steam, skin flushed pink with heat. Tossing the towel back into the bathroom, he launched himself onto the bed with enough force to nearly bounce Roy off the mattress. It was pleasantly warm inside, but he still burrowed underneath the covers as if it were freezing. He twisted until he laid parallel to the headboard, pillowing his head on Roy's thigh.

"Off."

He tugged sharply on the hem of Roy's shirt.

"You're gonna have to move then," Roy murmured, removing the offending garment.

Danny's expression was smugly satisfied as he settled back down, enjoying the shared heat through the sheet under his cheek and leaning into the hand playing with his hair.

"So how was it?"

********  
Halfway through describing the suitcase full of gifts he’d received from fans, Danny shifted and stopped talking when something firm poked him in the cheek. He blinked in surprise, looking up to find Roy watching him with an expression that was equal parts amused and anticipatory.

”You did it.”

Danny rewound the last few minutes and realized he’d been fidgeting with the sheets under his hand, kneading and rubbing the smooth fabric. Nothing out of the ordinary, but since his hand had been lying on Roy’s lap...

Oh.

”Ooops?”

”I’m not complaining.”

Peeling back the sheet, Danny found him most of the way to hard, cock still a little soft when he rolled it under his palm. He pulled down on the waistband, waiting until Roy lifted his hips off the bed far enough to free himself. 

”You don’t have to,” Roy murmured as tattooed fingers traced the vein on the underside, “it’ll go away.”

Of course it would, but where was the fun in that? Roy made the offer because he was considerate, although it was clear from his flushed chest and tight nipples that he was more aroused than his words implied. Danny licked his lips, considering. He’d gotten head from a cute boy in a club two nights ago, but as exciting as hookups could be (extremely), it _had_ been a couple of weeks since he’d tasted a cock without latex in the way. More like three actually, Bianca busy hosting and coming back only to pass out as soon as her makeup and corset were off.

“Want me to suck you off?”

“When have I ever said no to you blowing me?”

It was clearly a rhetorical question, but he answered anyway.

“At least four times in the dressing room during BOTS.”

Roy laughed, tangling his fingers in Danny’s hair and around the back of his neck to pull his face roughly towards his crotch.

”Shut up and suck me, bit-“

Danny made a protesting noise and flinched back hard. He immediately let go, withdrawing both hands.

”Shit, sorry...”

Wincing, Danny waved off the apology, rolling over and biting his lip until the pain passed.

”Fuck, I’m sorry angel, I didn’t mean to- I should have-“ 

A hand landed on his shoulder, and he swatted at it.

"Don't touch-"

He could feel Roy hovering over him and opened his eyes slowly. The concern on his face was distorted by the sheen of moisture clouding his vision. Slowly, Danny pushed himself up to sit, swiping away the tears.

”M’fine, just...fucking hold on a sec.”

”I- what...

Roy’s worried and confused expression snapped him out of the haze.

“Sorry,” he muttered, making to lie back down and resume what he was doing.

“Whoa.”

Roy yanking the sheet up over his lap stopped him before he’d done more than lean forward.

”Whuh?”

”Are you okay?”

”Yeah, just gonna-“

”No way, you gotta tell me what I just did.”

He blinked at the serious tone.

”Uhhhh...nothing?”

”I just did something that you didn’t like, and I need to know so I don’t-“

Danny groaned, rubbing the back of his neck.

”B, I spent half of today stuck in economy. My neck is killing me, but I can still give head.”

Roy slumped back on the pillows, looking oddly relieved.

”What?”

”I...fucking hell, I thought you didn’t like it when I grabbed you.”

He tilted his head to the side and immediately regretted it, waiting until the spasm relaxed. This time, Roy's fingers were gentle as they traced down the back of his neck and located the knot, carefully massaging.

“Ummmm, I just offered to suck your dick, why would I have a problem with that?”

With a sigh, Roy squeezed the bridge of his nose. A glance downward showed that he was going a little soft, and Danny scrunched up his nose in confusion.

”Willow?”

”Just, give me a minute. You scared the...yeah.”

Oh.

Danny fixed him with a surprisingly serious look.

"Is this one of those things where you're worried about hurting me?"

Roy nodded.

"Sounds stupid when we've done stuff-"

"S'not, just, don't worry. I'll tell you if I don't like it."

"Yeah."

Whatever Danny was planning on saying next was interrupted by a jaw-cracking yawn. Roy caught his hand when he reached for his dick again.

"How about this - I could use a nap, was up early for a run anyway."

"But..."

"When we wake up, I'll fuck your face."

Danny cocked his head to the (other) side, considering.

"Suck me off first?"

"Deal."

He let Roy manhandle him back under the covers, then rolled them onto their sides and spooned up behind him.

"You worry too much."

"One of us has to."

"S'what I love about you."

Danny yawned again, wriggling until Roy pinched his arm.

"Go to sleep."

"Yes mom."


End file.
